Elizabeth and the King
by Angelic 4 Roswell
Summary: Liz is sent to Antar to teach princess Isabel's children where she meets king Max. Complete opposites who's past secrets make them have more in common than they think.
1. At the begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell nor its idea's! Author's note: Just so everyone knows, I've posted this fic before, at www.roswellfanatics.net  
  
Prologue  
  
Two worlds apart through galaxies across time and space, two lovers will meet. They do not yet know each other. If they met in the street they would not pass a glance, and when they meet they are most sure to dislike each other through their morals. The man, still in many ways a boy, arrogant and set in his ways with a destiny beyond his reach. The woman, still young a naive girl, with the beliefs of beauty and peace set out to make the world she lives better place. But when this king and lady meet and fall in love, destiny will fall apart, and love will rule again... 


	2. The letter

Part 1  
  
*Six months ago...*  
  
Dear Miss Parker,  
  
I am writing to you in response of your letter of application to be a teacher to Princess Isabel's children. We looked through your resume and phoned your previous employers, and due to what we have found we are pleased to offer you the job. It will include free accommodation in the palace as well as an assistant to help show you around the kingdom. Unlike our previous statement the job will start in 6 months rather than 1 year, for young Prince Adrian is advancing much faster than we had anticipated. Your job description will include math, English, and Earth history. What else you teach will be up to you. The three children that you will be teaching are Prince Adrian whom is 4, Prince Lesley whom is 8 and Princess Piper whom is also 8. We are looking forward to you arrival here on Antar,  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Prince Michael  
  
King's second in command  
  
*Present...*  
  
"Well I guess I'm here." One Elizabeth Parker thought to herself. The shuttle she had been sitting in for the last 3 days had found its destination: Antar. It was here that Liz was going to leave behind her heart ache and pain behind on Earth and start a new life for herself... 


	3. Upon arrival

Part 2  
  
Upon arrival at the castle, in the north section of the planet Antar, Liz was greeted by Princess Isabel, her husband Alexander and their 3 children. Liz looked at them, 'oh they look so cute together. I wish I grew up in a family like that. All I had was.... never mind, I should stop thinking about it.'  
  
"Hewwo Miss Ewizabew. My name is Wdrian and it wice to weet wuo." The youngest child Adrian bowed to Liz. He walked up to her and took her hand. Liz thought it was the sweetest thing imaginable, and held his hand tight. He walked Liz up to his mother and father "Wook how awived mummy. Its miss Wizze. She's gonna teach me about Warth."  
  
"You mean Earth honey. She kneeled down to whisper in her son's ear. He began giggling and ran to stand with his brother and sister. Isabel gave Liz a firm handshake. "Welcome to Antar. I hope your journey here was acceptable." Liz thought she sounded like a formal school master. Alex interrupted  
  
"Izzy honey relaxed, she's not here to give a report on Antar roads, all though I still prefer my ones back home on Earth." Isabel gave him a nudge in the ribs, whilest Liz was shocked.  
  
"Your from Earth? I didn't know that!"  
  
"Yea, I'm a prince from England. I met Isabel on a confence here on Antar, and it was love at first site! And I never looked back." He looked at Isabel and to Liz he seemed lost in her eyes. Liz felt as if she was intruding.  
  
"I'm just gonna show my self around." Isabel turned to look at her.  
  
"Your room is 3rd on the right on the 3rd floor if you take the elivator."  
  
"Thank you. I can see I'm gonna love it here."  
  
*20 minutes later...  
  
Liz came running down the stars and bumped into Alex  
  
"Woooo, wheres the fire????"  
  
"I hate it here. I can't believe that man!!!!"  
  
"What happened Liz? It can't be that bad! Come on tell me what happened!"  
  
"Well you see it all happened when I bumped into this man with golden brown eyes.... 


	4. The man with the golden eyes

Part 3  
  
* 20 minutes earlier  
  
'Oh my, its beautiful here. I'm gonna love it here!' Liz was thinking to herself. After dropping her stuff briefly in her room, she decided to take a walk along the many hallways in the castle. There were many beautiful pictures of Isabel and Alex as well as pictures of a blond haired pixie and another brown haired man that Liz didn't know. But in all of them they were painted in such a way that they brought love instantly to Liz's heart, and wondered who had painted them. In fact she was so ingrossed in the painted, that she didn't notice a young man looking stright at her. Liz ended up bumping into the young man.  
  
"Oh my I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there, I was so ingrossed in these wonderful painting!" Liz looked up into the man eyes and noted that they were so soulful and deep that Liz in fact felt herself drowing in them.  
  
"I take it your the new cleaner. Well once you've finished looking at the painting you can dust them." Liz look at the man in suprise. No way was she the cleaner!  
  
"I think you've made a mistake I'm not..."  
  
"Of course your the cleaner, I mean look at your clothes, they are definatly raggy old clothes for cleaning!" Liz couldn't believe her ears!  
  
"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, but I am the new teacher, not the cleaner! Now if you don't mind!" Liz tried to get past, but the argonent man in front of her wouldn't move out of her way.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Say what????"  
  
"Please. It is always poliet to say please when trying to get past another being." She couldn't belive it. The cheek of this man.  
  
"Please"  
  
"See now that wasn't so hard. I'll see you later miss." And with that the man walked of. This went running down the stairs so angry and when Alex asked explained everything.  
  
"Um... Liz ya don't wanna piss that man off!" Alex warned  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because if I think its who you say it is, you've just had your first encounter with King Max...."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" 


	5. Truths in the orchard

Part 4  
  
For the next few days there was no sign of King Maxwell, which made Liz relifed. She was dreading another encounter with his loardship. They had sat to dinner that evening and he kept making rude comments to Liz all night. Liz heard Isabel shoting at him afterwards! Alex informed her that he was at a conference in the west boarder of Antar, to settle a dispute between the east and west. He would be gone for a week. Alex also happened to mention that Max's girlfriend might pop in whilest Max was away, and although Liz didn't pick up on his tone of voice, she could tell by the words he used, the girl was bad news!  
  
"So whats her name and what is she like? If she's dating king dearest, she must be insane!" Liz asked Alex whilest sitting in the apple orchard. This was Liz's favorite place in the whole of the castle and its ground. The leaves were just starting to fall and to Liz it was beautiful. It reminded her of better times at home, unlike most of the hell she went through as a child...  
  
"Liz hello..." Alex was waving a hand in front of Liz's face. She noticed she had spaced out for a few moments.  
  
"Sorry Alex what did you say. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Liz just shook her head, "Oh ok then. Well her name is Tess. And she is an evil bitch if I ever did see one! She's been dating Max for about 5 years. Before that he was such a kind and gentle souls. He was a fantatic artist. He was the one who painted the picture upstairs that yo like so much!" Liz look shocked,  
  
"But he seemed so cold to me. Specialy at dinner! I can't believe he said I looked like an earth hoar!" This was one of the many distasteful things Max had said to Liz at that faithful dinner! "Surely someone that mean couldn't paint such wonderful art!"  
  
"Well when Tess came into his life Max changed. She convinced him to stop painting saying that it was childish. Everything that Max loved, Tess began talking him out of it. Than 2 years ago, Max and Isabels parent died in a car crash. Max blamed himself saying that if only he had been on time rather than 10 minutes late, that they would still be alive. And ever since he's been a cold heartless shell of his former self. The only time he looks happy is with the kids. They adore him and he loves them to bits! But to Maria, Michael and us, theres no way he would open up to us!"  
  
"Poor Max! And um... who's Michael and Maria?"  
  
"Michael is Max's second in command and Maria's his wife. There like total opposites and always fight, which is so funny! But they are so in love! Just like me and Izzy. Maria is my best friend in the whole world, well expect for Isabel of course. You'll love her. They currently live in the south but are moving back up here soon."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her! But I don't want to meet Tess!" 


	6. Liz's Dream

part 5  
  
Liz's dream  
  
Running through a field of white roses, freedom all around, no longer trapped, birds flying all around.  
  
'Its coming you know.' Whats coming who is in my dream?  
  
'Death, pain, destruction. You cannot escape it!' I can! I am here. I'm free!  
  
'You ran, you fled, but he will follow, he will come for you. Love cannot save you, and hate cannot protect. Your destiny is in death your future is in pain.' NO!! I left the pain. I'm far away, I ran to far for him to find me!!!  
  
Suddenly Liz's dream transforms into a picnic. Sitting with her is Max...  
  
"Sandwiches are a funny thing. I mean there is no sand in them!"  
  
"Why are you here Max?"  
  
"To save you, to warn you, to protect you!"  
  
'Love will not save you!'  
  
"You cannot save me, love will not save me."  
  
"It will. It will revive you. You are dead to the world. He punished you, he let you die and slow and painful death. I died too Liz! We will love eachother. I will hate you, but I will love you, and together will are destined to be together."  
  
Again Liz dream changes. Now she is 10, scared and alone. Her father enters her room...  
  
"GET HERE NOW BITCH!!!! YOU MADE MY WIFE LEAVE ME AND NOW I WILL LET YOU FEEL THE PAIN THAT I AM FEELING!!!" As soon as the first blow what hit in her dream, Liz woke up... 


	7. Musical love

Part 6  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to do.  
  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
Liz was sitting at the piano sing one of her favorite songs from earth. It always made her feel better when she sang it, yet she didn't know why. Maria and Michael arrived yesterday and it was alot of fuss was being made. Being pregnant, Isabel and Alex made sure that Maria was comftable, and this was making Maria stressed, which inturn made everyone else stressed!!!! However so far she and Liz got on like a house on fire. But it was after dinner, and the little ones where in bed. So Liz was all alone, and with nothing to do, she decided to sing and play the piano. She had a good voice, and almost hit the big time, but her nerves got the better of her, and thus decided to be a teacher!!! What she didn't realise was that a certain someone was watching her...  
  
"Max what are you doing?" Isabel startled her brother, who was watching Liz with such intesnity, that Isabel was surprised that there wasn't holes in Liz's head!  
  
"Nothing Iz, what are you talking about?" Mx replied turning a nice shade of red!  
  
"She has a good voice, and she plays well. Unlike Tess who sounds like a drowned rat, and her playing the piano sounds more like giving a baby a violin!" Isable laughed to herself.  
  
"Don't start Izzy. Don't try to turn me off of Tess!"  
  
"I'm not. In fact I wanna know why your so mean to Liz? Be mean to me, be mean to Michael, heck be mean to Maria, but she'll sock ya one! But you don't even know Liz, and you hate her already? I just wanna know why!"  
  
"I.... I don't know Iz. I feel something. The first time I met her, I felt something so unimaginable! She looked so inocent looking at my pictures. But I'm with Tess, and everyone I love gets burned some way or another?"  
  
"I'm ok Max, I'm ok. Besides you love Tess don't you and she's ok..." There was no reply from Max 'He doesn't love Tess! There's hope yet!' "But Max that doesn't mean you should hurt Liz. She is so sweet, and is great with the kid's. They adore her. She's keeping secrets, and she's been hurt. Thats why she's here. Alez hears her crying at night Max. I think she needs someone to love her Max."  
  
"Don't Iz, just don't. I'm inable to love another again!" With that Max stormed off, with Liz unaware of the goings on.  
  
"That's where your wrong Max. Your love will be the greatest ever know!" With that Isabel gave Liz a final look and left to find Alex 


	8. A healing heart

Part 7a  
  
I don't have the golden hair  
  
Or the lips as red as the rose  
  
I don't have the inocent smiles  
  
Or the sweet song of the bird  
  
Coz I'm tainted baby  
  
I'm not perfect in this world  
  
My names not Cinderella  
  
Babe its not Snow White  
  
I'm not the beauty for my beast  
  
I can't be kissed from my sleep  
  
I'm not swimming deep below  
  
Or have the hair that grows and grows  
  
I'm tained baby  
  
And I don't live in a fairytale  
  
I don't dance like pretty maidens  
  
Or leave dainty glass slippers behind  
  
I don't wish to be free from the ocean  
  
Or fly on my magic carpet  
  
Coz I'm tainted baby  
  
I'm coloured out of the lines  
  
My names not Cinderella  
  
Babe its not Snow White  
  
I'm not the beauty for my beast  
  
I can't be kissed from my sleep  
  
I'm not swimming deep below  
  
Or have the hair that grows and grows  
  
I'm tained baby  
  
And I don't live in a fairytale  
  
I only wish to know  
  
Why I feel rejected  
  
This life always takes me down  
  
I only wanna feel love  
  
Within your arms  
  
I'm tainted baby  
  
But so are you  
  
Baby so are you  
  
It had been a week since Max listened to Liz sign. He knew that as soon as the first note of her sweet voice reached his ears, he loved her, 'But I've been so mean and I'm with Tess. Of course I don't love her, and I told Izzy that I don't love Liz or Tess!!!' Max also knew that Isabel was right about Liz having a secret past. He'd watch her, in secret, talking to Maria, or Alex, heck even the maids, with a distance in her eyes, her smile. Max moved his room to be closer to her, of course her told Liz it was to make sure she wasn't stealing. That resulted in a smack arounf the head from both Maira and Isabel. But for the last week he could hear Liz's screams as she awoke from her nightmares. It always broke his heart. He wanted to confront her, really he did, but there was the little problem of him being a jerk! So what the heck was he gonna do?  
  
"HEY MAX!" Michael called up to his friends. "YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" Max's blood turned cold. He knew something was up. It was confirmed when he heard Maria ear piercing scream. He tumbled down stairs. He could see a man struggeling against two guards. He ran around them and on the floor where three medic's and a heavily bleeding Liz... 


	9. The eye of the knife

Part 7b  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run when you see him  
  
Clenching his hands  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
I hear her scream, from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
  
With those hands  
  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
  
Never Again  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper  
  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
  
Tough is this man  
  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
  
Never Again  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
*20 minutes earlier*  
  
"Liz there is someone down stairs who wants to see you?" Isabel told her friend. Currently Liz was in the middle of teaching the little ones the 7 times table. Ok so maybe not teaching more like getting them to under stand what a times table was!  
  
"Sure Izzy, I'll be right. Your be ok staying with them right?"  
  
"I think I can handle my little terrors for 10 minutes, after that I don't know what to do!" Isabel laughed at the look on Liz's face. "I'm kidding Liz. I'll be fine with my children. I think I'll try teaching them the History of Antar."  
  
"Well if you're sure. I'll try not to be too long ok?" With that Liz set on her way down the stairs to the front hall. 'Not that you can call it a hall! Its so big you could fit 10 on suite bedrooms in there!' Liz spotted the back of a man's head. She recognized it but couldn't place her hand on where she had seen it before. "Hello? Um did you need to see me?" Liz asked. The man began to turn around slowly. Flashbacks began,  
  
*Flash*  
  
A hand raised to strike her down  
  
*Flash*  
  
Blood pouring from a cut above her eye  
  
*Flash*  
  
"You dirty hoar! Because of you my wife is dead!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Your not mine. You've cost me money! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
a gun poised to shot, glinting in the shadows.  
  
*End flash*  
  
"Hello Lizzie." Before her stood her father Jeffery Parker. Her tormentor, her nightmares always consist of him.  
  
"Jeffery. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What no hug for your daddy dearest. No?" Liz just stared at him as if he was the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. No even lower than that. "Ok I want you to come home with me? I'm in debt and I gambled you. So now you belong to Tony."  
  
"You bet me? You dirty bastard! How could you do that? No you can't bet me? You can't bet me, how did you even find me?"  
  
"I have contacts! Also I had someone interrogate Kyle."  
  
"You mean you had him beat up? How could you do that? I don't want you her. You're not my father, and I don't care what Tony does to you. You can die for all I care! Just go. You can't bet me, I'm not even sure that is possible."  
  
"Ahhhh, but I did bet you, and now Tony wants you dead or alive. He doesn't care as long as I cough you up, you little tramp! And if you don't come willingly, than you will be dead!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Shoot me? Oh wait you already did that, when I would'nt become your slut! So come Jeff, if you gonna shot me just do it now and spear me a life with you in it!"  
  
"I'm not gonna shot you! I'm gonna slice you open like butter!" Before Liz could react Jeff grabbed her and shoved a knife into her stomach. Liz let out a bittersweet scream. Michael came running in to see what had happened. He saw the knife, and had little time to react. He ran up behind the smaller man. Before Jeff knew it Michael had put him onto the floor with one smooth kick. The guard's came running in and grabbed Jeff before he could run off. Alex, Isabel and Maria came running in to see Liz. The ambulance was called and on its way. Michael called for Max and Maria let out a scream. All while Liz was unconscious. And when Max saw Liz the color drained from his face. But before he could heal her, the medics came, and Liz was rushed to hospital. 


End file.
